metroid resurgence
by windwingxs
Summary: COMPLETED! Samus runs out of bounties, and searches for the Chozo. But after finding the Chozo, strange thing happen... Takes place after Fusion. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. a bounty hunter without bounties

Hi people. Just a few little things before I start my little fic. 1st- I don't own Metroid, it's Nintendo's. I'm just a poor, broke white guy living in north Cal who drools over every ad he can find about Metroid or evangelion. 2ed- I know my writing sucks, so please, no flames. 3rd if you must chase me with sharp objects, you can e-mail me at forgivenbody@yahoo.com. TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!! and finally, 4th, please, I know people are out of character, and I know that my own character doesn't exist in the game, so don't tell me about it.  
  
----------  
  
Samus walked down the moldy corridors of the Chozo ruins, the boots of her power suit making little noise in the quiet hallways. Small creatures scurried across the floor, avoiding the newcomer to their home. Chozo statues adorned the walls, symbols of the ancient races power and prestige. Samus was making her way through the vine covered ruins, avoiding doing damage to any relics that may have been lying around. She soon found what she had been sent to find. Upon a pedestal, high above the ground level of the ruins, sat a Chozo artifact. Samus spaced jumped up several platforms, and moved to collect the artifact. suddenly, her suit gave off a warning tone.  
"Hmm. Never an easy assignment." Samus murmured as she charged her power beam. A single Space Pirate walked out from behind a column and began firing at Samus. Samus easily dodged and returned the favor with her charge beam and a missile after it. The Pirate was sent flying, slamming it's already dead corpse into a wall. Samus collected the pirates missile ammo, and turned on her heat visor. Seven Pirates appeared to be waiting near the artifact. Samus transformed into her morph ball, rolled over to the pedestal and dropped a super bomb. All of the Pirates dropped down and started to run, but the bomb went off and threw them from the platform. The hunter uncurled from her morph ball and grasped the artifact in her left hand. scanning it, her visor found it to be a data capsule over several thousand years old, back in the times when the Chozo still used their technology. A small light in her helmet alerted her to an incoming communication from Adam.  
  
"Lady, we've got some trouble. The pirates are moving a couple of artillery cannons west of the ruins. The Federation wants you to stop them and save these ruins for future studies."  
  
Samus began to run toward the exit, avoiding as much interference on the way out as possible. "OK Adam, how many guns and how many troops?" Samus had made her way to the exit in seconds, and was switching to her plasma beam.  
  
"The Pirates have only two cannons, but they have over 30 ground troops." Adam replied.  
  
"Great. Just great." Moving out, Samus was suddenly hit by the winds of the grassland plains that surrounded the ruins. Her suit was barely affected by the strong winds however, and Samus quickly ran toward the west side of the ruins. She had her Plasma beam fully charged by the time she arrived. Several pirates turned to face Samus, only to find themselves facing her flame-thrower. Within seconds, 23 of the ground troops had been annihilated by the intense heat. Switching to her wave beam, dispatched the remainder of the ground troops. "Ground troops annihilated. Can we take out the guns from the ship, or are our guns not powerful enough?"  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of destroying them from orbit, Lady. Come back to the ship so we can get off this planet."  
  
Samus was all too willing to comply. She made it back to the ship in record time, and they lifted off without incident. After destroying the pirate's cannons from orbit, Samus set a course for the assigned drop off point.  
  
"Hey Lady, are you going to let me scan the capsule?"  
  
"Adam, your never this excited about scanning something. What's up?" Samus asked as she stepped out of her power suit.  
  
"Well, I have nothing better to do, and since it will be three days until we get to the base, I might as well get started."  
  
"Fine." Samus inserted the capsule into Adams scanner array, then walked away. "I'm going to take a shower now, so have a nice time scanning your new 'toy'."  
  
"Sure thing Lady."  
  
---------------- Days later... ----------------  
  
Samus was sleeping in her bunk, dreaming of her childhood once again. She saw her parents being killed by the space pirates once more. She tried to save them, but she was stopped by her adopted Chozo 'parent'.  
"We can't intervene in matters of violence." Spoke the Chozo, holding a child sized power suit high above Samus's head.  
"Gimme that!" the young Samus screamed out. The bird-like creature simply held the suit higher. Soon, the pirates claws were upon Samus, dragging her near her bloody parents corpses, and--  
  
Samus awoke screaming, her head soaked with sweat. She moved out of her bunk and sat in her pilots chair of her ship. The Etecoons and Dachoras that now lived on her ship had come to see what the commotion was, and tried to comfort the disturbed bounty hunter. Samus petted all of the creatures, reminding herself that it was all just a dream.  
  
"I take it you had a nightmare again, Samus." Adam said, "I've noticed that you have one after almost all of our missions."  
  
"Yeah, I guess its sort of a vicious cycle." Samus replied, "Oh well. I guess we should start looking a new bounty on our way to the drop off."  
  
"Speaking of what we're dropping off, I have finished scanning the data capsule. It contains several Chozo maps, several religious studies, and a new weapon design."  
  
"Make a copy of the maps and the weapon design to the ships hard drive."  
  
"It's already done Lady. We'll be arriving at the drop off site in an hour, so I suggest you prepare yourself."  
  
"all right Adam, and search the maps for anything about Chozo colonies. Also check for new bounties in the immediate area."  
  
----------------  
  
Greg Hassid was a young Federation corporal who had a lot to live for. Being of a young age (if you can call 21 young anymore), Greg REALLY didn't want to die. Especially at the hands of Samus Aran. All the legends he had heard about the hunter told of a ruthless killing machine that would destroy you if you angered him/her/it. After the whole B.S.L. station incident, Samus had been taken before the Grand Council of the Federation. Samus had proceeded to almost kill the leaders who tried to send her to prison. Almost. She had calmed down when they lowered the punishment to a large fine. She had paid it off easily with her extremely large bank account, and had barely scratched the surface of her funds.  
Obviously, the hunter was very skilled, and could easily kill Greg. Greg looked back on his life. He really hadn't done much, and their was so much to live for! 'I mean,' he though to himself, 'think about it Greg. You have so many more parties to attend, you have to get married, you have to have three kids, YOU HAVE TO ATTEND MORE PARTIES!!!' His mind was screaming at him to run and hide in a corner as the hunters ship landed in the docking bay. A hatch on the bottom of the ship opened, and a elegant young woman in a blue jump suit appeared.  
Jaw on the floor, Greg collected himself and moved to greet the woman. "Uh... GA..." Greg sputtered, suddenly unable to make any sense.  
"Here is the Chozo data pod the Federation wanted," Samus said as she held out the item, "I hope you people are happy, I used up over thirty missiles and a super bomb on those pirates."  
"Th.. Thanks, Miss Aran.. Um..." Greg's ears and cheeks turned a neon red as she handed him the capsule. His nose also started to bleed a little.  
"All right, if that's everything, I'll expect my pay to be in my account within a week." With that, Samus turned and walked back to her ship. Moments later, she was gone.  
Greg sank to the floor, still wowed at Samus's good looks. "Miss Aran,..." he muttered, "Will you marry me?"  
  
----------------  
  
Samus meanwhile, was thinking thoughts of cash at the moment. "OK Adam, what kind of bounty do you have for us now?"  
The ship conferred with the news net and spewed forth the following response, "None."  
"WHAT!" Samus yelled at the top of her lungs, severely rattling the nerves of her 'pets'.  
  
**** -silly side thingy- somewhere in space, poor Ridely's ears screamed with pain at the sound of Samus's screeching tone, which out classed his screeches by several thousand decibels. ****  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO BOUNTIES!?! WHAT ABOUT THE SPACE PIRATES? AREN'T THEY OUT THERE SOMEWHERE, SCREWING UP PEOPLES LIVES?"  
  
"Samus, please calm down. If you scream much more, you'll kill your ears, your pets ears, and my audio imput's."  
  
Samus sighed, "All right, I get the picture. So theirs no CURRENT bounties. What can we do in the mean time?"  
  
Seconds later, Adam gave his response. "Well Lady, I searched the maps we got from the capsule, and I've found several Chozo colonies and the location of the new beam weapon."  
  
Samus grinned eagerly at the thought of possibly finding her adopted Chozo father again, and decided that the slow rate of bounties might just be a good thing. All that PLUS a new weapon made Samus very happy. "Set a course for the nearest planet on our list!"  
  
----------  
  
Somewhere, on the Chozo colony Samus was destined to head to first, a young boy of 16 was training among the Chozo. His angelic blue-green eyes darted around the room, searching for the space pirates that had dared to invade the sacred ruins. The boys eyes could see all that was in the room, even though it was pitch black. A slight movement caught his eye, and in moments he was upon his prey.  
The pirates clawed hands swung out to clothes-line the adolescent, but he easily dodged the blow, and fired his weapon in the creatures face. The energy blast killed the creature instantly, blowing its head off and ripping most of the creatures upper body along with it. The boy was breathing hard when his Chozo guardian found him. He was covered in splotches of pirate blood.  
"Hatchling? Did you do this on your own?" the elderly Chozo questioned.  
"Yes, teacher. I was able to defeat this creature with the weapons you have created for me."  
"Then I believe the time for your training to end has come Ryan. We have finished your new plasma handguns, and they have proven to be very effective in all of our tests." The elder turned and began to walk out of the Chozo temple.  
"You mean..." the boy began, following his teacher.  
"Yes. It's time for you to join her."  
  
----------- So.... what did you think? Good? Bad? Do you need to chase me with sharp objects held above your heads? Please review and tell me if I should continue!!! By the way, I hate cliff hangers, so don't expect many.  
  
Thanks for reading my fic. 


	2. thinking of dust

Hi again people. Metroid isn't mine. It's Nintendo's. NO LAWSUIT FOR YOU! *in a 'soup nazi' voice.* OK, I'm done. On with the story. Read and review please.  
  
---------------------------------- Metroid- Resurgence Chapter 2 ----------------------------------  
  
Ridely flew through the atmosphere of DC-834 with grim ease. He was headed toward one of the last remaining Space pirate bases in the outer clusters. Ridely silently cursed the hunter that had laid waste to his brothers. He was thankful, however, for her destroying the Mother Brain once and for all. 'With that pile of slop gone, I will finally rule the pirates,' Ridely thought, 'and with that kind of leverage, I can take over the Federation! Even the hunter will fear my name!' Ridely smiled at the thought. 'Thank you indeed, Samus Aran!'  
  
---------  
  
Meanwhile, in nearby star system, Samus was looking at planet P3X-29. The Chozo had long been awaiting her arrival on the planet, but Samus didn't know that. With a smile on her face, Samus got into her armor.  
"You seem happy today Samus."  
Samus was about to put her helmet on, but stopped to talk to her computer/computer. "Adam. It's been over whoknowsbutwaytomanyfreaking years since I saw my adopted parents! They're my 'family', and they might be on this colony! Now if you, the birds, or the space monkeys here have something to say about that, then I'm listening."  
  
-silence-  
  
"OK THEN! lets get down to the planet!" Samus said. Soon, Samus's ship was careening through the atmosphere. Adam refrained from mentioning the fact that the Chozo were thought to be extinct.  
  
---------  
  
Ryan stood outside the colony's main hatch. The lava flows in the desert world had created long trails of glass and fire on the sand plains. Many different creatures lived under the desert, but only sentient creatures could develop enough to survive on the surface. Ryan enjoyed sitting under the hot blue sun of P3X-29. It gave him a comforting sensation for reasons even unknown to him. Nearby, a river of lava boiled away, causing its shore line to turn to glass. The sound of a greemer chirping nearby was the only sound disturbing Ryan, and that was ended with a casual shot from one of his handguns.  
Ryan, having passed his trial, had been given leave from the Chozo. Now armed with his new weapons, Ryan was sitting by a lava river. The Chozo had rescued him from certain death, and had raised him since he was 4. He had heard about the hunter who had saved Tallon IV, and almost envied the power she held. Ryan had also been given a power suit like Samus, however his was more of a body armor instead of being a full body type. 'I prefer the mobility,' he had told his teachers when they offered him a copy of Samus's power armor, 'It allows me more agility, and that's how I like it.' The Chozo had gradually drawn away from him over the past year, only telling Ryan that they would be leaving soon, and that he would be joining Samus.  
Ryan's thinking was interrupted by the sound of a approaching ship. Getting up, Ryan grabbed his guns and returned to the Chozo temples. He would soon be leaving this wondrous place forever, and he wanted to visit one special place before he left...  
  
----------  
  
"Samus, I am receiving several hundred bio-signs from the colony," Adam reported, "I believe most of them to be Chozo life forms, however some of them are unknown to me. All of the unknown creatures are under the ruins, in the Magma chambers."  
"Yes! I can ask the Chozo here about my Chozo family! Also, I can ask them about the new weapon design we found!" Samus grinned extra wide at the last part. The resident Etecoons and Dachoras simply shook their heads and went back to their business.  
Adam stopped a short distance away from the Chozo temples, letting Samus walk some of the distance by herself. It was high noon on the planet, and the blazing blue sun was beginning to get to Samus's suit when she reached the shelter of the temples. "Jeez, its blazing out here!" she said as the doors slid open. Once inside, she was greeted by several Chozo.  
"Ah, welcome Samus. We have been expecting you for some time." spoke the eldest of the Chozo. "Welcome to the temple of Zedais. We have guarded this place for generations from the outside universe, but now it is time for us to leave once again."  
Another Chozo stepped forward, "Samus child, your adoptive father spoke well of you before he left here, and I now see he told the truth. To defeat both the pirates and the parasites was quite a feat."  
"My father was here?" Samus felt a tinge of sadness that she had missed her father, but knew that the Chozo were a predominately nomadic people.  
"Yes, but he left over half an earth year ago," replied the elder bird, "He told us that you would eventually come, so we prepared Him for your coming."  
"Him? Who's Him?" replied a very confused Samus.  
"A boy who's ship we came across during our travels." spoke the young Chozo once more. "Space pirates had overrun the entire ship, but somehow the boy had managed to survive."  
"He was exposed to several types of radiation while he was aboard, and his genes had mutated to the point of almost certain death." Another Chozo had appeared from a nearby entrance. "By whatever merciful deity that boy believes in, he was able to survive genetic reconstruction. We had to use some substitute DNA for some of the areas that had been irrecoverably damaged, but the Metroid DNA worked perfectly in his body."  
"YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU PUT METROID DNA IN HIS BODY? Do you even know what it could do to him?"  
All the Chozo in the room chuckled as well as any bird could. "Actually, yes we did. The DNA has allowed him to absorb any kind of energy by direct kinetic contact, and also to survive in almost any environment for limited periods of time, even in a complete vacuum if he has absorbed enough energy. He can also sort of communicate with Metroids, however this was a unplanned side effect. We now believe that he can lead Metroids into battle with him. This should give him an advantage in the battle field."  
The elder chozo raised his head at the last comment "You mean if any are left alive."  
Samus shook her head solemnly, "You birds are crazier that I though. Oh well. So, what do you plan to do with him?"  
All the Chozo replied in unison. "Send him with you."  
  
--------- Magma chambers ---------  
  
Ryan heard a large rumbling sound from above him suddenly, and he was reminded of several comical anime movies he had seen from the Chozo's extensive databanks(Don't ask me how or why the Chozo have anime). Ryan dismissed the though as he moved through the lava filled area. Ryan stumbled upon a lava lake, and decided to test his Metroid powers. Reaching his hand into the Magma, he pulled the heat energy directly from the molten rock. Soon, a bridge had formed in the lake, allowing him across the magma. His hands showed no signs of burns.  
He soon reached his objective. The elders had told him to avoid this area, but now was as good a time as any to break the rules. High above the ground floor of the cavern, in the hands of a Chozo statue, sat an artifact of power. Ryan smiled and walked over to a nearby platform. Space jumping up to it, Ryan made his way up to the top of the room. He shot the item's casing away, and retrieved the new item. His sunglasses/scan-visor showed him what his prize truly was.  
-Charge beam acquired. Plasma pistols now able to charge.-  
"Sweet." Ryan said to himself. He moved on to the next set of chambers.  
  
----------- inside the Chozo temple... (this part totally for comedy, but still part of story.) -----------  
  
"You want me to baby-sit the kid while you birds go gallivanting off as you please?!? Your insane!" Samus was yelling again.  
The Chozo took a step back, almost regretting their plan. "Well, we have no choice really..." another stepped forward to support his brother. "Yeah, its not like WE can take him with us, he belongs with his own people!" "YEAH!" the rest cried in unison. Samus sweat dropped anime style, heaved a sigh, and started to think that coming here was a bad idea. The few Chozo all made 'bambie eyes'(how giant birds can do this, I don't know.) at Samus. "Please???"  
  
--------------------  
  
Hi again. I hope you readers liked this chapter. hopefully I can continue at this pace. With a little nod of respect for Paladin2007, I have decided leave Samus's decision hanging. Anyway, thanks for your reviews guys! Thanks also for your ideas, however I couldn't really incorporate them just yet... I hope to update soon with the 3rd part soon! Cya!  
  
-------------------next episode---------------- Samus is asked by the chozo to destroy a creature in the ruins, and discovers the new weapon she was searching for! Ryan meanwhile, is trying to gain more artifacts. what will happen when the two meet?(if ever at this rate...) 


	3. Weapons of mass destruction

Hi, I'm back. Did a chapter in one day... AMAZIN!(had second chapter halfway done last time) Last chapter focused on the Ryan character I put in the story, so this time I'm going to focus mainly on Samus. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks. oh, and I don't own metroid. its Nintendo's. All I own is the fan fiction.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Samus had entered what seemed to be the Magma caverns. Her meeting with the Chozo had NOT gone as well as she had hoped. First they stick her with BABY-SITTING some kid, and now they wanted her to kill the resident Magmoor queen that had been reeking havoc on the lower ruins. "This is so STUPID! I don't even know why I bother with this stuff." Samus shot down a few bats, then moved towards another tunnel. "I mean, I'm a bounty hunter, not a baby-sitter! Besides, I never was good with kids. STUPID CHOZO!" The Magma caverns shook with the shout. "Stupid weak cave..." Samus muttered walked deeper into the caverns. She found a bridge over a lake of magma. Walking over the bridge, she noticed that it was beginning to melt back into the magma, and she quickened her pace. Almost immediately after she had crossed the bridge, the entire assembly melted back to its liquid form.  
"Ok, now to the Magmoor queens layer!" Samus said as she looked around the next room. She spied and empty Chozo artifact holder, and Space jumped up to it. Spying a breakable metal plate on the floor, Samus morphed into her ball mode and laid a bomb on the plate. The bomb gave off a satisfying bang, and Samus rolled down the now open tunnel. Coming out on the other side, Samus found herself in an immense cavern. Several Magmoors were swimming around in magma pools, but most of them ignored Samus's presence. One Magmoor was stupid and tried to attack Samus, but it found itself on the wrong end of her Ice beam. After making her way to a nearby door, Samus found an Artifact holder. Samus suddenly remembered the last of her conversation with the Chozo.  
  
---------flash back-----------  
  
"When you reach the first Statue, bomb the grating in front of it, and you will find a path to the power you asked us about."  
"So what is this beam supposed to do?" Samus had asked the Chozo elder.  
"It is a weapon of great power." The elder Chozo replied, "It was supposedly the pinnacle of our beam weapons, but it was never tested fully..."  
"And why is that?" a curious Samus had asked.  
The elder Chozo sadly shook his head. "That I cannot speak of, although I wish I could. You must find this out for yourself. By the way... Could you possibly get rid of a certain problem creature?"  
  
---------end flashback--------  
  
Samus shot off the casing of the artifact and retrieved the item. Her visor read out a transcript of Chozo text.  
  
--This is our greatest work. The power of a super nova, the hunger of the dark holes of space. both heaven and hell shall fear our newest creation.--  
The visor flashed suddenly, and a new stream of text appeared.  
  
--OMNI BEAM ACQUIRED-- (classic item collection music heard in the background)  
  
"OH YEAH!" Samus shouted. The caves shook again.  
  
--------------- meanwhile... ---------------  
  
"Dang, what in the world is causing all these earthquakes?" Ryan was inside an artifact room of his own. He had already found a Ice beam upgrade for his pistols, and just now he had found a Wave beam upgrade. Walking outside, he pulled up his map of the area on his sunglasses. The earthquakes were originating in two separate chambers. Ryan decided to investigate the shocks later, as he though he wouldn't be strong enough to fight anything big yet. Standing above another large lake of lava, he spotted several Magmoors. Deciding to try out his Ice beam, he fired and missed on his first shot, but hit on his second. He jumped and landed on the head of the frozen Magmoor, and soon repeated the feat on another Magmoor.  
Arriving at the shore after a few more jumps, Ryan made his way to a Wave beam door that had stopped his progress some time ago. Blasting the door open with his newly acquired beam, Ryan smiled at the sight. Deep inside the ruins was rumored to be a library of DNA from all creatures encountered by the Chozo. They even had a copy of their creation, the Metroid. Ryan walked down the pathways of the library, in awe of the massive collection. He soon found what he was looking for. Grabbing several stasis containers from the shelf, he quickly left the library. He set a explosive charge on the ceiling outside the library, and left the area before the timer on the bomb hit zero...  
  
-----------------  
  
Samus had left the Artifact chamber and was moving to find the Magmoor queen, when an explosion rocked the caverns. Samus almost lost her balance, but regained it by hanging on to a wall.  
  
"DANG! That queen must really be mad or something! Guess I'll have to end that."  
  
Samus made haste to the largest room in the Magma chambers, where the Chozo had said the Magmoor queen resided. Looking around, Samus spotted a boy in green power suit like clothing. After scanning the suit, Samus found it to be of Chozo origin, and decided for herself that he was Ryan.  
  
"Hey kid," Samus yelled, "The Chozo sent me here to retrieve you, and to kill of the Magmoor queen. You going to come quietly and help me kill the queen, or do I have to hit you with an ice beam and drag you back?"  
  
"I'll help you. I've found what I was looking for, so I'm ready to leave." replied the youth.  
  
"OK then, lets kill this beast and go home." Samus fired a missile into the lava, and a dull explosion could be heard. The room started to quake, and SOMETHING resembling a Magmoor surfaced in the lake.  
  
"Speak of the beast..." Ryan commented. The creature loosed a fiery blast at Samus and Ryan, but they dodged and began charging their ice beam. With precision timing, they loosed the beams at the same instant. The creature was barely affected by the powerful blasts. Samus tried using her Diffusion missiles, but they had almost no effect. Both tired their other weapons in vain. The beast seemed to be invincible, even to being frozen! Suddenly getting an idea, Samus scanned the creature.  
  
-- Creature: Magmoor queen  
  
Scan information: Magmoor queens are normally the ruler of Magmoor colonies. Normally, only one exists in a 1000 km radius of one another. Creature's outer shell is invincible to most weaponry, however its massive weight and slow firing rate may be potential weaknesses. --  
  
"THE CRAP?!? This thing HAS no real weakness! Wait...." Samus suddenly remembered the OMNI beam, and switched over to the weapon. The arm cannon fully expanded, and was covered in ice, electricity, and fire. Looking like heaven itself had come, Samus began charging the beam.  
  
--------------- (Note for those who have played Metroid Prime: Remember how the Arm Cannon's shape changes depending on the weapon? Think about all those shapes combined, and the end split for firing missiles. PURE JOY FOR ME. * evil laughter from psycho writer. *) -----------------  
  
"OK Queenie! Hava taste of my new toy!" Samus yelled over the sound of the beam charging. A full charge achieved, Samus let the shot fly straight at the creatures mouth. Suddenly, all sound stopped. The color spectrum completely reversed. Time seemed to freeze, then snap back into motion. A ball of unknown energies spewed forth from Samus's Arm cannon, and tore through the creature completely. The caverns shook from the awesome power of the weapon, and the roof partially caved in. Rocks pounded everywhere, and one fell straight on Samus, knocking her out cold...  
  
Ryan was able to dodge the rocks, and found Samus lying deathly still near the exit. Picking up her immense weight in the power suit was not an easy task for the 16 year old, but he managed the feat. Brining her up to the surface, he found the Chozo had already left their home. Exhausted from hauling Samus's unconscious form through the caverns, Ryan set her down near the entrance, and ventured outside. He scanned the horizon, looking for Samus's ship. Seeing nothing, he sat by one of the lava rivers.  
Inside the temple, Samus had finally come around. Her power suits energy meter had dropped from 100% to only 60%. 'Dang,' she thought, 'That beam must have used up a lot of energy...' After finding a recharge room, Samus headed outside. Finding Ryan with his hand in a lava river was quite a shock for Samus, even more so when the river hardened into rock and Ryan's hand didn't have a single burn from the intense heat.  
  
"So, they really did infuse your body with Metroid DNA..." Samus said as she sat by the boy.  
  
"Indeed they did. It helped a lot in my training, and also keeps me from being harmed by the heat of the lava. I could probably go skinny dipping in the stuff and not be burnt!" Both Samus and Ryan laughed at the last part.  
  
"Yeah, but you would probably have one heck of a tan! But that's besides the point. Those Chozo said that they were leaving. Why?"  
  
"All they would really tell me is to look to the Chozo scripts for enlightenment. I never really understood what the texts meant until the Space pirates started attacking."  
  
"The Space Pirates attacked? That stinks, but it's almost inevitable... What were the Chozo leaving for anyway?"  
  
"They were all going to gather for one last party, or something like that. The text mentioned something about them all leaving this plain of existence, so I'm guessing they were all on the verge of extinction.... I really will miss them."  
  
"Hmmm... Guess that means seeing my 'Parents' is out of the question. Well, the Chozo always did like parties, so I guess its a fitting way to go. They left me as your guardian, so I guess you should come with me. I make a good living off of being a bounty hunter, so I guess you could begin as my aid!"  
  
"As an aid? Oh no... PLEASE, NO PAPERWORK!!!" Ryan screamed, an expression of pure terror on his face.  
  
Samus busted up laughing, and started to walk to her ship. "No paperwork, but you will have to do some chores on the ship. That you can bank on!"  
  
--------------  
  
As Samus and Ryan left the planet behind, Ridley looked out from his new domain. The view was so much better than the view Ridley 1 thru 4 had gotten, stuck in Norfair and varius other places. Ridley smiled as any space dragon would at the sight of his newly resurrected fleet. He had the pirate engineers working night and day to create Phazon from the samples they had retrieved from Tallon IV's destroyed research labs. Soon, Ridley would have the super army the Zebesian high command had only dreamed of....  
  
----end----  
  
So...Yeah, or something like that. Anyway, the Chozo are gone and Samus is a baby-sitter. And whats this? Ridley has a new fleet and some PHAZON?!? What a crazy thing I've done. Oh well. MUST MAKE CHAPTER 4!!!!! Until then, Please review! 


	4. of metroids and pirates

Hello fellow Metroid fans! Its time for another chapter of Metroid- resurgence! Sorry for the delay, but school has been interfering with my work. (DARN PREP. FOR THE HIGH SCHOOL EXIT EXAMS!!) Anyway, with life out of the way, it's time to start the story.  
  
--------Do I have to say it again? I DON'T OWN METROID.-------  
  
Ryan had been with Samus for two weeks now, and had seen absolutely no combat. Washing the hull of Samus's in zero gravity had to be the worst job ever. With chores aside however, Ryan's new pet project was going well, and the DNA strands had formed an almost complete creature in one of the stasis tanks...  
  
--------  
  
Samus was sitting in her chain, surfing the news channels and waiting for her daily nap to commence. The Etecoons were experimenting with her hair. They, for some unknown reason, found her normal ponytail boring. The mother Dachora was cleaning itself, while the child was asleep in Samus's lap. Ryan was still outside cleaning. Yawning, Samus reached over to grab her soda, when she felt something strange and squishy... Samus screamed.  
  
----Outside the ship---  
  
"This stinks. The stupid soap and water isn't going to cut through this stupid blood stain!" Ryan complained. He had spent four straight days trying to get all the gore off Samus's rather abused ship. Samus had planned to take the ship to a repair dock, but had decided to let Ryan do some work instead. "HEY SAMUS! YOUR STUPID DETERGENT DOESN'T WORK ON THESE BLOOD STAINS!" Suddenly, the ship vibrated violently, and Ryan almost lost his balance.  
  
"Umm... Ryan? Get in the ship now." Her voice sounded 'just a little' high strung.  
  
"K. I'll be inside in a second."  
  
"GET IN THE FREAKING SHIP NOW!!"  
  
Ryan scrambled to the hatch with all haste. Knowing Samus, she was either very angry, very scared, or he had messed up doing the laundry again. He arrived to find Samus, in her power suit, holding a frozen Metroid. "Explain. This. To. Me. Now." Her voice was filled with ice, kind of like the Metroid in her hand. (Bad joke alert, kill author.)  
  
"Umm..." Ryan explained how he had started to grow the Metroids to help him fight, and for research, but Samus didn't like the idea of one floating around her pets. "I promise! Spike won't harm any of your pets!"  
  
"SPIKE? You actually named this thing?" Samus held the metroid above her head, near the lights in the ceiling. The ice around 'Spike' started to melt.  
  
"Yeah, I named it! It's MY Metroid!" they were in each others faces now, but 'Spike' had escaped from his ice prison. Samus yelped as the Metroid slid past her face, and landed on Ryan's shoulder. The Metroid wasn't big enough to clam on Ryan's head, but it clamped on his shoulder as best it could. After a few moments, Spike released his grip and 'squealed' as metroid do. "See Samus? I told spike that he (she/it?) couldn't take energy from anyone but me. If I keep him rationed, he can become a full sized metroid, and no one will have to die!"  
  
Samus growled, but finally relented. "Fine, you can keep the Metroid. FOR NOW. But if it ever comes near me..."  
  
"Thank you Samus!" Ryan ran off to his room, spike trailing behind him. The Metroid suddenly turned around however, and started to go toward Samus. "Spike. Come on." The Metroid seemed to heave a sigh, then turned and followed its master. Samus returned to her chair and cleaned up the mess from her soda. With everything settling down, Samus decided to take her nap, this time IN her power suit. Just before she could go to sleep however, Adam woke her with a bounty report.  
  
"Adam, I found a Metroid aboard the ship. That interrupted my nap. Now YOU are interrupting MY nap. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Samus was in a very bad mood since she wasn't going to get her usual afternoon nap.  
  
"We have a distress call from a nearby planet. They claim to be under pirate attack."  
  
"Great. Guess the nap will have to wait. HEY KID! Get ready for combat!"  
  
-------  
  
Ridley smiled from the oversized bridge of his command ship. Around him, Pirates were attending their stations, ordering ground troops about and shouting out alerts. It was a nice day for Ridley. And as long as it was a good day for Ridley, the troopers around him had nothing to fear. Unless something ruined his perfect day...  
  
"Umm..." A certain ensign started.  
  
"What is it." Ridley stated with a tone of glee, almost scaring the pirate ensign.  
  
"Umm... good news or bad news commander?" Sweat started to form on the pirates scaled head.  
  
"I'll take all the good news you can give me, but if that bad news starts with a S, and ends with a A-M-U-S-space-A-R-A-N, consider yourself relieved of duty. PERMANENTLY."  
  
"Can I have a head start?"  
  
"No."  
  
------  
  
"OK KID, LOCK AND LOAD!" Samus yelled over the sound of re-entry. Ryan, not used to entering an atmosphere, was clinging to a shelf for dear life. The Etecoons and Dachoras were perfectly fine just standing up.  
  
"Samus, tell me when this crazy spinning world place is gone!" Ryan was on the verge of passing out when Samus finally pulled out of the dive. Adam took over and allowed Samus to prep. for combat.  
  
"Kid, you and your pet really need to get used to re-entry. AND GET THIS FREAKING METROID OUT OF MY HAIR!"  
  
------ some time later...----  
  
"I still think 'Spike' was trying to kill me!" Samus and Ryan were trudging through the burning forest, the larva following close behind.  
  
"HEY! Spike was scared, just like me. Don't take it out on him that it likes your hair cause its soft!" Ryan was keeping an eye on the fires around them, and also looking for creatures for Spike to feed on.  
  
"Just how do you know its soft, Huh? What, have you been sneaking into my room at night?"  
  
Ryan blushed an extreme red. He thought Samus was cute, but he knew that he was WAY to young for her. "NO!" he finally answered, "Spike told me that you hair is soft. I can communicate with Spike, remember? Besides, I'm not a pervert!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Samus had half a mind to not believe him, but so far, he hadn't lied to her. 'Better lock my door at night just to be sure.' Samus thought.  
  
Time passed, and the trio arrived at the planet's human colony. Fires covered the base, but several fire fights could be seen nearby. Pirates were leaping over Human barriers without a second thought, and the human defenders could not hold out long.  
  
"Kid, get over and secure the shelter, I'll make sure that the pirates can't send back-up. Make sure that Metroid of yours isn't captured, or I'll have to do a repeat of a previous mission."  
  
Ryan wanted to question what Samus had meant by a repeat, but he refrained from doing so. "Sure thing Samus." He moved off toward the shelters of the colony, Spike hesitantly trailing along. Samus smiled gleefully at the aspect of getting some aggression out that had built up over the last few weeks.  
Finding several Pirate drop ships nearby, Samus decided to go for the stylish approach. Screw attacking one of the pirates to death, she landed and opened fire with her Wave beam. Several pirates were soon lying on the ground, but a drop ship was starting to open it's hatch. Samus charged up her power beam and launched a volley of Super Missiles into the open door, leaving a pile of pirate bodies smoldering at the base of the drop ship. More Drop ships could be seen descending, so Samus Speed boosted to another landing zone...  
  
------Meanwhile!------  
  
Ryan moved through a hallway, Spike following close behind. Space pirates and humans alike littered the dank rooms. Spike was floating along, 'sniffing out' life to feed on. A Pirate moved somewhere, and was immediately attacked by Spike. Spike had grown some since it first met Samus, but was growing quickly from the Pirates energy. Ryan was worried about the civilians, and started to run toward the nearby hatch. Once inside, he found a squad of Space Pirates trying to cut their way into the shelters.  
"HEY PIRATES! PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryan yelled. He opened up the battle with Wave beam, electrocuting several pirates. The Pirates, now alert to his presence, growled and returned fire. Ryan switched to Ice beam and released a charge shot at a cluster of creatures, freezing and shattering them instantly. More Pirates began to flood into the area, only to find themselves facing the enraged youth.  
"This one's for the parents!" A pirate was cut down by Power beam fire, "And this for the Chozo!" Another two felled by a charged Plasma beam. "AND THIS IS FOR HUMANITY!" He tossed six Power Bombs into the Pirates midst, sending most of them to the afterlife. Spike was having the time of its life consuming the energy of several pirates. Soon, he would molt into an Alpha. After several battles, Ryan and Spike were given a well deserved reprieve from the fighting.  
  
------  
  
Ridley was not pleased in the least. The Video-screen on the bridge showed a split screen of Samus destroying drop ships, some new opponent attacking his troops, and a Metroid... 'How is a Metroid still alive?' Ridley though, 'The last of the Metroids were destroyed by Samus on Zebes...' His operation falling apart, a lack of information on his new foes, and the fact that he had run out of ensigns to take his anger out on didn't sit well with Ridley. He suddenly let out a loud screech, and ordered for the fleet to return to base. 'Samus,' Ridley thought, 'you and your friend will pay for screwing with my plans...'  
  
-------End------  
  
Next chapter soon, I promise! Unless the stupid Exit Exams interfere... Review A.S.A.P.! And Palidin2007, I already was planning on having Ryan get some of Samus's powers. So no, you don't have skillz. (* Reviewers may 'jump' the author for putting stupid end notes here) 


	5. party's and such

CHAPTER 5 HAS ARRIVED!(is that like Johnny 5 is alive? ...Never mind.) With the help of God, Jesus, and the holy sprit, I may yet pass the Exit exams. But never mind that!!! ON TO METROID!! ##spoiler warning; This chapter is supposed to be funny.## (feel free to hurt author if you can find him.) Metroid isn't mine.  
  
------  
  
Samus, once again, was successful in driving off the Zebesians. Ryan was helping with repairs, while the new and improved Alpha Metroid known as Spike was patrolling the area for Pirate leftovers. Samus was currently meeting with the colonies leader, discussing what had happened before she arrived.  
  
"Weel Miss Samus," the mayor started with a western accent, "all we really know is that the pirates wanted our colony for our minin' operations and laborin force. They came, their leader made an announcement over a loud speaker from his ship, and then they attacked."  
  
"What did their leader sound like?" Samus inquired.  
  
"Kinda like one of dem dere creatures from earth... I dink theyes wer' called Do-ragons or sumptin like that." The Mayor's heavy western accent was plainly evident if Samus hadn't noticed it before.  
  
"Ridley." Samus said flatly.  
  
"Whut was dhat?" the mayor asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Me, Ryan, and 'Spike' will have to leave soon to follow these Pirates." Samus stood up and began to leave.  
  
"Wait just a city sliken minute. You two and that creature there saved us from cert'n death, so as mayor of this colony, I declare that we'll be holdin' a celebration in your honor!"  
  
"Huh? I really don't think we ca-" Samus was cut off in mid sentence.  
  
"Oh, but you must stay! Be aufly rude of yas to leave before we could say thankya properly!" Samus really didn't want to stay, but the mayor gave her little choice.  
  
------  
  
Ryan was relaxing in a tree near the celebration. Night had fallen on the colony, and everyone was celebrating their survival. Alpha Spike was giving free rides to the colonies children, and Samus was enjoying herself by avoiding the party. Few of the colonies residents missed Samus or Ryan's company, as the male half was either asleep, dancing, or drinking. The female half didn't really care about Samus, but one girl in particular took notice of Ryan.  
Milly was a girl brought up knowing that somewhere, somehow, she would be in trouble someday, and that her true love would rescue her. Add to this having 'cat ears' from being half-kadaterian(Pronounced Ca-dat- terian[made up on spur of moment, so if it relates to something, don't blame/sue me.]), and growing up watching WAY to much anime only added to this complex situation. (Author hangs his head in shame, "Yes, its sad and pathetic. Slap me if you like, but I'm in class and bored AND really tired.")  
Milly decided to go talk to her 'one true love', and grabbed two pieces of her special cheese cake to share with 'Her hero'. She blushed as she drooled over his body. Blond hair, blue-green eyes, a totally awesome body... She was head over heels in love! Walking over to him, she called to him in the only way she knew how.  
  
"HI HOTNESS!" Ryan fell out of the tree. Rubbing his aching head as he stood, he inquired about her straight forwardness. "Um..." She blushed brightly, then continued. "Sorry, but I didn't know your name yet."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, my name is Ryan." He scratched the back of his head thinking, 'Dude! What should I say?(his lack of contact with girls his age plainly evident.)' "Um, so, yeah..."  
  
"Would you like a piece of Cheese cake?" Milly asked, holding up a plate with the delicious looking dessert on it.  
  
Never having it before, Ryan was hesitant, but eventually gave in to curiosity. Thanking her and sitting, he sampled some of the cake. "WOW! This stuff is really good!"  
  
"REALLY?" She almost screamed, overjoyed that her hero liked the cake.  
  
"Yeah! It kind of reminds me of the food the Chozo used to give... me..." Ryan suddenly felt very depressed, and his face showed it.  
  
"Chozo? You lived with the Chozo?" Milly really didn't know much about the Chozo, just that they were bird like people. All she really wanted to know was why her hero was depressed.  
  
"Yeah. They raised me since I was eight years old. Then, they told Samus to take care of me and left." His eyes glossed over as he stared up at the stars. "I wonder where my teacher is now..."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you will eventually see him again! I mean, how big can the universe really be?"  
  
Ryan laughed internally, but didn't want to hurt the girls feelings. "Yeah, I guess your right. Well, I guess I better get Spike and myself back to the ship, since Samus will want to leave soon."  
  
"No! Please stay!"  
  
She had a death grip on Ryan's arm. Had he his power suit on, he could have broken free, 'But still...' he thought, 'She is really beautiful! Maybe it's the cat ears...' "OK, but I can't stay long. Have to fight some pirates tomorrow, so I'd better get some sleep sometime."  
  
"I understand." She smiled and snuggled up next to him, causing him to blush greatly. "I really like you Ryan. I hope you can come back soon, cause I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Really? Nobody has ever told me that they would miss me. I always assumed that they either knew I would survive, or just didn't care."  
  
"Hm? I really don't see how anyone could be so cold. I'm sure that someone other than me would miss you."  
  
"Thanks, but I just can't see anyone caring for a experiment like me."  
  
"Experiment?"  
  
'OOPS!' Ryan thought, knowing that telling anyone but Samus about what the Chozo had done to save him was a bad thing. Even Samus didn't know the full extent of what they had done... "Uh! It's nothing! Really!"  
  
Milly was curious, but by instinct knew not to touch the subject. "Oh, ok. I hope you come back, cause I really care for you Ryan." She kissed his cheek, once again causing him to blush. "Well, I better let you go Ryan. Please come back soon!" She walked off leaving a blushing, confused, and very shocked Ryan sitting on the ground.  
  
------  
  
Somewhere in the distance, Samus was watching the entire conversation with her X-ray vision scope. She snickered at Ryan's reactions, but decided not to tease him about the incident.  
  
------ Later...------  
  
The next morning, Spike was sleeping on Ryan's face. Samus had dragged his unconscious form back to the ship at about mid-night. With a loud crash, large amounts of paper flooded Ryan's bed. Waking with a start, he sat up with a audit report covering Spike. "Ugh... Samus, what's with the papers?"  
  
"Your new job. You stayed out all night, so as punishment you get to do paperwork!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Samus laughed at his horrified face. Spike was having fun playing in the paper pile.  
  
"I'm joking. I just wanted to see that face again." Samus smiled as she walked off, and reminded him he still needed to clean the hull.  
  
"THE DETERGENT DOESN'T WORK!"  
  
------Sometime later...------  
  
"Samus I've identified the planet that the pirates retreated to. It appears to be a dense forest world, similar to Earth's south American forests, only on a world wide scale."  
  
"Good stuff, set a course." Samus was once again at the helm of her ship, and Ryan was standing beside her. Ryan had somehow managed to get the stains off the ship, so Samus had let him inside the ship again. "You know Ryan, I could never get those stains off myself. What did you use?"  
  
"Well, I kind of blasted it until it was burnt crisp, and then it came off easily with an ice pick."  
  
"YOU STABBED AND SHOT MY SHIP!?!"  
  
"Not much and on low power..." Ryan slowly backed away from Samus.  
  
"ADAM, give me a damage report from Ryan's cleaning 'activities'."  
  
"Lady, the hull is at 99.9999% of full capacity."  
  
"Oh, the I guess it's not THAT bad. Anyway, how long till we get there at maximum speed?"  
  
"Approximately 2 days, However a nebula lies between us and the planet, so we will lose sensors for a short time."  
  
"That's all right. I'm sure we have the advantage in speed over the pirates gunships, so we should be fine if they find us. MAX SPEED!"  
  
------Inside the nebula however...------  
  
"Lady, it may have been a bad idea to have gone through the nebula." Adam had done some calculations on the interior of the nebula, and had found something alarming.  
  
"Why is that Adam?" Ryan was below the main deck with Spike.  
  
"Lady, my scans show the nebula to be producing Beta rays. According to my instruments, 'Spike' will be starting to Asexual reproduce right abo- " Adam was cut off by Ryan.  
  
"SAMUS! SPIKE IS DIVIDING! WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON!"  
  
"Why me, O Lord? Why me?" Samus slowly shook her head as she donned her power suit. A larval metroid floated by Samus, and imprinted her as a mother figure. Samus hung her head thinking, 'Every time, EVERY SINGLE TIME! Now I'm a mother again.' Soon, several of Spikes siblings were following Samus. Getting a bright idea, Samus decided to gather all the Metroids in her cargo hold, freeze them temporarily, and release them once they were on the planet.  
  
"Hey Ryan, start freezing all the Metroid, even Spike, and keep them in the cargo hold. Freezing them should keep them alive, and stop them from dividing. Could you tell them that?" Samus gathered her 'children' and moved to the cargo hold.  
  
"Sure thing Samus." A small silence followed. "Hey Samus, I think they understand. They are actually telling me to freeze them now! Guess I will."  
  
Soon, Metroids under control, Samus's ship came blazing out of the nebula. A lush green planet was before them, and a fleet of Pirate ships were in low orbit. Samus and Ryan looked at each other. Ryan suddenly had an idea... "I may have had the stupidest idea ever, but I think I know how to get rid of the fleet..."  
  
------end------  
  
Hey folks. Insane author guy here. Finally finished this segment at 10:56 Sunday night. Hope this tides you people over for a couple of days. Anyway, what is Ryan's idea? Will it be able to destroy the fleet? What of Ridley? Will he be defeated for good this time? And what of Milly? Will she wait for Ryan's return? Does she even really care for him, or is it just the hero thing? And what's with the whole experiment thing? Just what did the Chozo do to Ryan? AND WILL I EVER STOP RAMBLING AND GET SOME SLEEP? I don't know. Oh well. G'night. 


	6. Ridley fights, but metroids return

Hi. It's WindWingXS again. Killer Rabbits will hunt you down and eat your face if you don't review. And no, I don't own Metroid. It's Nintendo's. have a nice life. Exit exams stink...  
  
------  
  
Somewhere in the vastness of space, Ryan was hauling several dozen frozen Metroids toward a pirate frigate. Finding a docking hatch, he moved inside and thawed the creatures. "OK guys, I need you to find and eat as much energy as you can. Stay together, grow quickly, and don't get caught. See you when Samus and I are done on the planet." With that, Ryan slid out of the ship, and pushed off the hull of the frigate towards Samus's ship.  
  
------  
  
Onboard the fleet's command cruiser, A Elite pirate was standing guard on the command deck. His small brain told him that the small creature approaching him probably not supposed to be here. Reacting to late, he tried to bat the Metroid away, but found it gripping his head. A chilling feeling spread through his body, but it suddenly turned into freezing pain as he fell to the floor as dust. More Metroids streamed past onto the bridge, devouring the energy of all the pirates aboard. Soon the ship was filled with only Metroids. All were molting into higher life forms. Some that had devoured Elite pirates had matured into Hunter Metroids, while others took more traditional forms. Soon, a few dozen omega Metroids were walking the decks. The ship suddenly lost power as some of the Metroids ate the Phazon reactor on the ship, causing it to fall towards the planet.  
  
------  
  
Ridley was NOT happy. The ships of his fleet were going silent, and started to descend uncontrolled towards the planet. Within minutes, his entire super fleet was crashing all over the planet. He knew what was to blame for this. 'Metroids.' Ridley thought, 'I knew Samus was smart, but using Metroids like this is unheard of... Possibly the boy thought of this plan. I'll have to have a talk with him.' Ridley though about this more, and smiled at the prospect. Yes, Ridley would have a nice little chat with his youthful friend...  
  
------  
  
"Hey Samus, I've delivered the last load of Metroids. The fleet is now as docile as a sleeping Chozo." Ryan was back aboard Samus's ship, and was preparing for re-entry.  
  
"Good! Now lets hope that the bulk of their forces were on the ships." Samus brought the ship into a dive through the planets atmosphere, and the shaking began again. Ryan gripped the back of Samus's chair, and Spike, along with a few other Metroids, latched on to him. After a few long minutes, The shaking had stopped. "K, were in the atmosphere."  
  
"Lady, I've located the pirates base. It's 40 degrees to port, and is 400 Km. from here."  
  
"Roger Adam. Hey Ryan, I'm going to drop you and your 'kids' off over the base. Clear out the main area while I land. Hopefully, we can get out of here before the fleet comes crashing down."  
  
"OK Samus, we're all ready."  
  
As the ship approached the base, Samus slowed to a safe speed and Ryan made his jump. His Space jump ability allowed him to land safely from the fall, and the Metroids floated down around him. Samus checked on him one last time, then flew off to find a parking place.  
  
Ryan made his way into the complex using the air ventilation system(Can you say Metal Gear Solid! Heck yah baby!). He left Spike and his siblings to attack the outer defenses. He found himself above a map room, and was about to break into it when he spotted a pirate guard. Ryan though of what to do, and finally decided on a course of action. He dropped through the vent and grabbed the pirate by the head. The pirate turned to dust before he could scream. Ryan grunted, then moved to acquire a map. He moved out of the map room into the hallways. Sliding along the wall, he heard a pirate coming down the next hallway. Ryan swung around and caught the pirate by the throat, absorbing its power and turning it to dust. Coming into a containment room, he found several pirates working. Using his stealth skills, he sapped each of their life forces, and moved on to another chamber. Suddenly, the lights went out...  
  
------  
  
Samus's Power Bomb went off, ripping apart the energy generators of the base. The base went dark, and Samus switched to her heat visor. Pirate repair teams came running in, only to be gunned down by Samus's power beam. Samus soon moved toward Ridley's keep, when she scanned a report showing that Spike and the other Metroids on the planet had been captured. 'Goodness, and I thought this would be easy.' Samus though. She went into morph ball mode, and rolled through a nearby pipe.  
She came out the other side in the same map room Ryan had been in. She also accessed the map, and made her way to the prison. Within the prison, Samus encountered light resistance, and dealt with it in a professional manner. She found the Metroids hanging out in frozen ice blocks. Spike could be seen from where Samus stood. He was molting into a Omega Metroid! Samus knew this would help, but couldn't understand HOW he could have grown so quickly... Samus blasted open the seal, and released the Metroids from the freezing prison they were trapped in.  
  
------  
  
Ryan made his way into Ridley's keep. He had absorbed the energy of over forty space pirates, and was feeling the energy's effects. Ryan found himself standing on a mountain top, and could see several star ships starting their re-entry. With a loud crash, Ridley landed on the keep. His breath was incredibly hot, but Ryan took the intense heat easily. "Oh look, a giant buzzard who's trying to play kingpin. Guess I have to go Punisher style on you."  
  
"Whatever child. You and the Hunter stopped my mining operation. I don't like that. What are we going to do about that?" Ridley was grinning.  
  
"Well, we could either fight to the death, or we could go back to that colony you attacked, have Milly make us some Cheese cake and talk it out while eating the cheese cake." Ryan began grinning also.  
  
"Though the cheese cake sounds very inviting, I prefer the FIRST OPTION!" Ridley slammed his tail down where Ryan was standing, but Ryan had seen the attack coming and dodged it. He returned the favor with dual charged Plasma shots to Ridley's mouth, causing Ridley to stumble backward. Ryan took the opportunity to charge his pistols again and jumped onto Ridley's face, shoving a Power bomb down his throat. The dragon swallowed it willingly, only to let out a burst of flame that sent the bomb straight into Ryan's face. The following explosion sent Ryan against a wall, almost knocking him unconscious. Ryan struggled to get up, and began to dodge Ridley's attacks. He continued attacking Ridley head on until Ridley side swiped him with his tail. The impact of Ridley's tail sent Ryan into another wall, this time knocking him out permanently  
Ryan dropped both the pistols, and one through sheer luck fired at full charge and struck Ridley in his chest armor, cracking it slightly. Ridley simply shrugged off the blows that Ryan had inflicted. He walked over to Ryan's limp body and picked him up. "Poor fellow. Guess he'll have to serve as bait and shield for me as I originally planned, instead of using that other plan..." Ridley was speaking to himself as he normally did, but thought to himself, 'That offer of cheese cake really did sound good... I might just have to spare this 'Milly' girl if I find her.' He let out a semi-evil laugh as he prepared for Samus's arrival...  
  
------  
  
Samus was not happy. Yes, the Metroids were safe again, but Ryan was missing. "Great, and I told the Chozo I would watch him like a hawk."(get it? Bird people, Hawk? Never mind...) Samus was riding Omega Spike through the hallways, directing him toward Ridley's keep. Sometimes the hallways would get too small, so Spike would smash his way through the wall and continue on. A few Elite pirates tried to impede Samus's movements, however Spike had a good time consuming their energy. They arrived at the keep only to find Ridley with Ryan strapped to his back. Samus's only thought was, 'What is Ridley thinking? Stupid dragon.'  
  
"Hello Samus. We meet once again. Your little friend here put up quite a fight, but it wasn't much by my standards. He should be out for a little while longer, so I don't think we have to worry much about him interfering!"  
  
"Your done. The whole evil thing has been done WAY too many times, and it's starting to get really boring. Oh well, guess I can always take you down in one shot with my new OMNI BEAM YOU FREAKING SPACE DRAGON!!" Samus switched to the OMNI beam and began charging it.  
  
Ridley, however, was slightly amused and started to laugh at Samus. "Really Hunter! You would kill your own friend? Your more cold hearted than I thought!"  
  
Samus stopped charging her beam. Suddenly she realized that Ryan was strapped to Ridley's back. 'Crap, forgot about that.' she thought, 'If I use the OMNI beam, then I'll kill Ryan too. This really does suck. Guess I'll have to go old school on his face.' Samus switched to her Plasma beam and started charging. Ridley roared something akin to 'Lets get this party started!' in his own language, then charged at Samus...  
  
------ Elsewhere... ------  
  
Milly was sitting beneath a tree, daydreaming. It was the same tree that she and Ryan had been under a few nights ago. She was dreaming of Ryan's triumphant return to her. 'Oh, he'll look so handsome coming down the main street of town, escorting me like a perfect gentleman. I can see it now...' she though smiling. Time passed, and she found herself thinking of what he meant by 'experiment' that night...  
  
------  
  
Samus had put forth a excellent replay of her fight above the Impact crater on tallon IV, and Ridley was once again on the loosing side. His chest armor plating was almost shattered, and he knew he would fall soon. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, and he stopped fighting. "SAMUS! Stop fighting, or I'll kill your little friend!"  
  
"With what? Can you even reach him on your back? Jeez. Your so pathetic." Samus wondered how such a stupid creature could have ever been a Space Pirate leader. She ate her own thoughts when Ridley spoke again.  
  
"Well Hunter, I have 20 Power bombs strapped to my back, and if I die, they all will explode. You can say good-bye to your friend if you want to, but I doubt it!"  
  
Ryan, however, had something to say about that. He had finally woken up, and decided to get Ridley back for beating him up. After quickly disarming the Power Bombs, Ryan reached out and touched both of Ridley's wings. Ridley suddenly got a chilling feeling, and almost immediately recognized it from when a metroid had tried to attack him on Zebes! "WHAT THE--" Spike suddenly charge and clamped on Ridley's head, also sucking the life out of the Dragon. More and more Metroids clamped on the struggling Ridley, but he turned to ash as the last of his energy was ripped from him.  
Ryan fell into the ash pile that once was Ridley, and started to shake violently. Spike and the other Metroids started to back away. A growing sense of fear filled Samus as Ryan's back started to bulge. As suddenly as the shaking of Ryan's body had started, it stopped. Ryan was breathing hard, but tried to speak none the less. "Samus... Get out of here... The DNA... RUN!"  
  
"But Ryan! What the crap is going on?!?" Samus had started to back away, but had stopped. Suddenly the shaking started again, and this time it didn't stop...  
  
Ryan let out a terrifying scream as a wave of energy formed around his body(DBZ style), and his back ripped open and a pair of wings unfurled. Bits of flesh flew from his wretched form, but the holes filled up with new flesh. Ryan was still breathing hard, but the shaking had stopped for good. The wings reminded Samus of Meta-Ridleys...  
  
"Ryan, what in the name of God is going on?!?"  
  
"Samus... It's a little hard to explain, but right now I think we need to get out of here!" Ryan stood and pointed toward the Pirate vessels that were now starting to crash into the planet. Metroids could be seen streaming from the ships, filling the forest eco-system of DC-834 with their presence. Samus nodded to Ryan, and the two speed boosted to Samus's ship. Spike stayed behind however, and began to molt...  
  
------  
  
Samus had brought her ship into a low orbit over DC-834, and had told Adam to keep them their until she told them to return to the planet. She sat down across from Ryan, who was nursing an A&W Root Beer. "So," Samus began, "what exactly happened back there?"  
  
Ryan took one last sip of his root beer before starting. "Well, the Chozo endowed me with the powers of the metroid, but they also added something else. The X parasite which you told me you encountered, I think they added the mimicking effect that the parasites had to my genes... Thetas the best guess I have."  
  
"That would nicely explain the whole growth of your 'wings', but what about the Space pirates DNA? I found some drained pirates in the base, and I assumed it was your doing." Samus had grabbed a Coca-Cola from the fridge, and was drinking it rather quickly.  
  
"I don't know. I guess that my DNA thought that the pirates DNA was too weak, and rejected it." A silence settled over the cabin, but Ryan broke it. "So, what now. You know I'm a freak of nature, and DC-834 is crawling with Metroids... And NO. We are not going to blow the planet up!"  
  
"I wasn't thinking about that!" Samus protested. "Besides, the pirate ships might just do that for us if any Phazon is left in them."  
  
'True enough.' Ryan thought as he got up. "Well, we can always check and see. Want to go down and see how spike is doing?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan for now." Samus said as she moved to the cockpit. "Adam, prepare for re-entry. We're going back."  
  
"Roger Lady. Preparing for re-entry."  
  
------  
  
On the planet, deep inside the destroyed and abandoned base, Spike had finished molting. His massive form was an impressive sight, as it was almost a combination of the hierarchy of the two Metroid clans...  
  
------  
  
Wow. The exit exams gave me more time to write than I normally got. Like I said at the start, you better review. Anyway, whats up with Spike? When will Ryan see Milly again? you have the awanser to the experiment stuff, so be happy for now.(permission to slap author granted.) WHAT? WHEN DID I SAY YOU PEOP-- * Author is suddenly slapped by readers for putting in so many things that make no sense in the story.* OW! I'M SORRY ALL READY! jeez... see you next chapter. REVIEW! 


	7. Flight of the Ryan!

Hi. Sorry 'bout not updating in a while, but I had computer problems(caugh*laptop power cord*caugh). Hopefully I can finish this story up soon. I don't own Metroid. It's Nintendo's. KILLER RABBITS, ATTACK THE FOOLS WHO DON'T REVIEW MY STORY!  
  
------  
  
The surface of DC-834 was littered with the charred and wrecked hulls of Pirate star ships. Metroids could be seen roaming the surface, even from where Samus had parked her ship. Adam had scanned the planet during re- entry, and had found that Phazon had started to grow in the wrecked vessels, and would soon enter the planet's crust. This wouldn't affect the planets eco-system however, because the local Metroid population would consume all of it before it could begin to affect the planet. The Metroids on the other hand would have a grand time feasting on the energy rich element.  
  
Ryan didn't care about this though. All he cared about was seeing Spike! "Adam, have you found Spike's location yet?"  
  
"I have an approximate location on the Metroid known as spike, however the energy signature Spike is producing has changed. This is making it harder to get an exact lock."  
  
"Well, just give us a general location, and we'll search on foot." Samus was also impatient, but just wanted to get off the planet.  
  
"He appears to be inside the pirate's old base. The location isn't on the map however."  
  
"OK then, lets go!" Ryan ran to the exit, and was soon bounding over the terrain. Samus suddenly appeared to his right, speed boosting next to him for a split second, then passing him with ease. "Stupid speed boosters." Ryan muttered. He spread his new wings and quickly gained altitude. The pair reached the decimated base within minutes. A Pirate frigate had impaled the base, and Phazon had started to reach outside the confines of the crippled ship. Samus frowned at the sight of the blue crystals. Her memories of Tallon IV came rushing back to her. The Omega Pirate... Ridley... Metroid Prime... All the memories of her enemies came rushing back to her. Ryan noticed the expression behind her visor, but didn't ask her about what was troubling her.  
  
"Hey Ryan, remember how we had hoped that all of the pirates fleet was completely here, and that the Metroids and Phazon would all be confined to this planet?" Samus's voice was filled with a almost unquenchable sadness.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that Samus." Ryan started to walk toward the base, but Samus stopped him.  
  
"Ryan, Adam just sent me some Recon data that says about 4 ships of the fleet wasn't here..."  
  
"WHAT? Where did they go?" Ryan was almost hysterical, worrying his head off about Milly and her home.  
  
"Adam doesn't know. I wish I could give you more information, but until we get off this rock, we can't tell if anything is up."  
  
"Stupid nebula. OK then." Ryan turned around and began running towards the base. "We'll check on Spike, then we'll chase down the pirates."  
  
------  
  
Ryan's jaw was on the floor. Spike was massive now, and had grown into a Metroid Queen. Samus was amazed that Spike had grown so quickly, but something else was bothering Samus. Besides the normal Queen Metroid form, Spike had grown a shell of Phazon around herself, and had adapted to her environment by absorbing the Pirate's left over weapons. This made Spike's abilities more like the Prime variant of Metroid, and served to make Spike the dominant Metroid on the planet.  
  
"Wow. Spike grew. Guess we can't take him with us." Samus was standing near the huge Metroid, going over her memories of her last encounter with a queen Metroid. That queen hadn't been so friendly...  
  
Ryan frowned at the last part of Samus announcement. "Yeah Samus, I don't really think he would fit on the ship. Maybe if we could steal one of the pirate vessels when we catch them... But I guess not right now." Ryan replied.  
  
"Well Spike, it's been good seeing you again. Stay here and make sure the other Metroids and the Phazon don't get out of hand."  
  
Spike roared from her layer, evidently sending a 'yes' reply to Ryan's command.  
  
------ Elsewhere in the universe...------  
  
The pirates were working feverishly to use up their remaining Phazon. Ridley's final command to them had been to create as many Omega Pirates as possible. Three Phazon laden giants were growing inside their respective tanks, and soon they would be ready to attack Ridley's previous target. A Mining colony situated above a vast amount of Phazon...  
  
"Hey boss!" a pirate yelled over the din of machines and workers, "We have enough Phazon left to make one last phase shift in the tanks. If the phase shift is successful, then we can make our Omega pirate's armor immune to the hunters weapons!"  
  
"Good work! If they destroy the hunter, you will receive a three rank promotion!" With that, the commanding pirate left the pirate to his work.  
  
"YES! I can finally get out of middle management!" the pirate yelled, causing everyone to stop for a second. "Get to work you slugs! I want my promotion!"  
  
------  
  
Samus had shunted power from non-essential systems to the engines, cutting down travel time by 25%. It had all ready been at least a day, so Samus and Ryan were making good time on getting back to the colony, however they still didn't know if the pirates were even going to the mining colony. As soon as they exited the nebula, Samus scanned for pirate presence, and sure enough, she found Space Pirate ships preparing for an attack on the colony.  
  
"DARN IT! We're still 10 hours away! Even at this speed, we won't make it in time to do anything!" Ryan was in a cold sweat. He knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. Samus however, had an idea.  
  
"Hey Ryan, hook up my suit to the power system. If we can shunt power from my suit to the engines, then we can cut the time in half!"  
  
"OK Samus, I'll try!" Ryan jumped up from his chair and ran to the power suit, yanking it off of its holding rack and shoving it near a power conduit. With a little help from the Etecoons, Ryan was able to hook up the suit to the power systems. The combined power from the speed boosters and the suits overall power supply cut their arrival time down to five hours...  
  
------ five hours later ------  
  
Samus had thrown the ship into an almost straight dive into the planets atmosphere. Ryan was getting impatient and climbed to the exit hatch. Samus, who was focused on getting through the atmosphere alive, didn't notice when he bailed out of the ship until Adam alerted her to the open hatch, and Ryan streaked past the ship. Something inside Samus stirred, possibly something related to a motherly instinct, and suddenly she felt like screaming. She knew Ryan would survive, since he had the DNA of three of the most deadly creatures in the universe in him, but she still wanted to protect him. Was this really what it felt like to be a mom?  
  
Ryan didn't really care what Samus was feeling at the moment. He was absorbing the heat from the air friction on the way through the atmosphere, and would soon be able to see what was going on below him. He could barely make out the dark forms of three Pirate frigates, and three forms that were attacking the colony on foot. Ryan forced himself to accelerate even faster, causing his wings to glow from the heat. If anyone was smart enough to look at the skies for about two seconds, they would have noticed two shooting stars in the middle of the day. Before anyone could bother to though, a comet called Ryan flew straight through a Pirate frigate, busting right through the ships command deck.  
Ryan slowed when he neared the ground, avoiding a very painful face plant into the ground. He looked around the colony, and decided to try and protect the colonies shelters again, and let Samus handle the landing parties. He ran to the shelters only to find them cracked like egg shells...  
  
------  
  
Samus had landed near the colony, and after recharging, was speed boosting into battle. She noticed several large footprints, leading to a very large Omega pirate that didn't look to happy to see her.  
  
"Crap. They brought back the Jumbo size." Samus said as she readied her super missiles. She fired one off at the pirates leg armor, but before the missile could hit, it phased out of existence. "Huh? OK, not cool. YOU FREAKS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE NEW UPGRADES! THAT'S MY JOB!" Deciding to screw the entire matter, Samus switched to the OMNI beam, charged, and fired it straight through the creatures chest.(Add in cool matrix effects as the energy wave expands.) The pirate looked down at the Texas sized hole that now called his chest home, and fell forward.  
  
"That was fun." Samus said gleefully, then dashed off to find more people to play with.  
  
------  
  
Ryan was digging in the rubble of the shelters, but couldn't find anyone. Not even an animal could be found. 'Were they vaporized? No, there would be heat traces... They must be in the mines. Milly! I'm going to rescue you no matter what!' With that, Ryan began searching for an entrance to the mines. The entrance was easy to find for both Samus and Ryan. After confirming that the colony was empty one last time, they began their decent into the mines...  
  
------  
  
OOOOOO! I'm one step closer to finishing this thing. Once again, sorry for not updating sooner.  
  
___________________________spoiler warning____________________________  
  
for those of you who just can't wait to find out, theres one more boss after the two remaining Omega pirates. ^_^ 


	8. Into the mines

Hey people! We're nearing the end of my tale, and I'm thinking about a sequel. Not sure though... Oh well. It's been a fun ride while it lasted...  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
All you crazy reviewer people who actually liked my work. Parents, without them I wouldn't have a laptop or a life. My friends at school, for being idiots but keeping it to themselves. Mr. Poe and other teachers, for letting me update the story in class. ^_^* God, for saving my soul and helping keep my sanity intact. Nuf said.  
  
Nick Wong, for being the greatest person I will ever know. (And so we came to hume lake, and they were like "Your gonna lose at broom hockey!", and we was like, "Yeah, whatever!")  
  
Anyway, On with the resurgence!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Ryan and Samus descended into the mines, both edgy about combat around civvies. Within moments of reaching the bottom of the lift, a Pirate guard spotted them. Both Ryan and Samus cut him down with power beams, but not before he slammed his fist on the alarm.  
  
"Great. Just peachy." Samus said as she charged he Ice beam.  
  
"Oh yeah." A troop of Pirates appeared in an adjoining hallway. Samus fired her Ice beam into the center of the Pirates, freezing half their numbers. The rest of the Pirates fired on Samus, but all missed he when she space jumped away. Ryan charged forward and drained several opponents, then threw a power bomb into the remaining Pirates. One screeched when it saw the bomb at his feet, but didn't move fast enough to avoid it. The resounding explosion sent the pirates into the wall, making decent sized imprints in the rock.  
  
"Nice work kid. Lets move on." Samus walked on, Ryan trailing behind. A few corridors later, Samus found a map room for the mine. After gaining a map, Ryan spotted a morph ball tube.  
  
"Samus, you want to take the tunnel?" Ryan was downloading his own copy of the map.  
  
"Why can't you?" Samus questioned.  
  
"Um... I don't have morph ball Samus." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, that could be an issue." Samus morphed and rolled into the tube, leaving Ryan standing in the map room.  
  
"...What about me?"  
  
------  
  
Somewhere, deep in mines, Milly was being separated from the other prisoners. By Ridley's previous decree, the Pirates had found and separated her from the rest. He had not told them what he intended to do with her, so her fate was to be decided by the pirates master.  
  
"Why did master Ridley want you. TELL ME WOMAN!"  
  
Milly was afraid to say the least. Besides the fact that Ryan hadn't come to save her, she was being held aloft by the two remaining Omega pirates. "I... I..."  
  
"Spit it out already! Gad, if master Ridley was still alive, then we wouldn't have to deal with this stupid human. Take her back to her cell. I have to deal with getting some back-up to fend off the Hunter."  
  
The Omega pirates shrugged their massive shoulders and carried Milly back to the cell...  
  
------  
  
Ryan was running deeper into the mines. The Pirate patrols had increased since their arrival, but that still didn't phase him. Ryan used his map to guide him toward the mining area, and found the people of the colony working as slaves. Pirates patrolled the mining operations, and outnumbered him 100 or more to one. He decided(with good reason) to use ice beam on them. Before he could though, a small metal ball rolled out of a nearby pipe.  
  
"Doctor Livingston you are not."  
  
"Doctor Who?" Samus said as she returned to normal form.  
  
"No, Dr. Who was a scientist in a 60's TV show on earth, while Dr. Livingston was a real person who lived in Africa(or something like that...)"  
  
Samus shook her head. "OK, forget the long explanations about nothing, and lets kick the pirates out all ready."  
  
Samus charged her Ice beam and fired her Ice spreader at the closest group of pirates. The frozen Pirates attracted the attention of every Pirate in the room. Soon a fire fight broke out, and the prisoners dropped to the floor to avoid the energy blasts. Within minutes, every pirate on the floor was either frozen by Samus's Ice beam, or burnt to a crisp by Ryan's twin plasma beams. The colonists freed themselves once the pirates were gone, and were so excited about being rescued that they simply charged out of the mines. This left Samus and Ryan wondering where everyone went.  
  
"... And I was all like-" Samus started.  
  
"-Yeah! Whatever!" Ryan finished.(Please humor me and laugh. It's an inside joke.)  
  
A moment of silence passes, then our hero's decided to move on. After walking down several corridors, they found themselves at the Command Center of the mining operation. A lone pirate was standing at the head of the center, yelling over a communications terminal at someone. Samus didn't hesitate to blow him to kingdom come with a missile.  
Ryan approached a terminal and accessed the compounds operation log to see if any Phazon had been loaded on the pirate vessels. None had, so Ryan was logging off when he noticed an alert notice. The alert stated that Bio-form 'Milly' had been returned to her cell.  
  
"MILLY! Why... Oh. Yeah. I guess I should have told Ridley I was kidding about the whole cheese cake thing..."  
  
Samus shook her head and started to walk toward the prison section, when an Omega pirate burst through the doorway. "Great. Guess I have to use up a little MORE of my energy." Samus once again switched to the OMNI Beam, and created a hole where the creatures face should have been. Her HUD showed her power suit's energy levels at 50%. "Hey Ryan, does the map show an energy room nearby? I don't want to risk using the beam again unless I have full power."  
  
"Sorry Samus, but the nearest one is on the ship. I should be able to take out whatever defenses they have guarding Milly on my own, so don't worry about it. You go back to the ship and I'll rescue Milly."  
  
"OK kid. Just be careful." Samus turned to walk away.  
  
"Fine, just don't call me kid."  
  
------  
  
Samus had speed boosted to the lift, and made it outside by the time she realized something. From the scans Adam had taken on re-entry, there were supposed to be THREE Omega pirates, and Samus had only killed two! After recharging at her ship, Samus pushed her suit to it's limits, trying to reach Ryan in time...  
  
------  
  
Ryan was walking down the last corridor to the prison section when he heard giant footsteps coming his way. A Omega pirate was walking away from the lone cell of the prison. And Ryan was right in his path. Ryan took this information in and summed it up in his own words.  
  
"Joy." With that, Ryan flew into the air and grappled onto the creatures head with his bare hands. The Omega pirate clawed at him, but his agility overcame the beast's reach. Within moments, the helpless Omega pirate had fallen into the abyss, leaving only ash behind.  
  
Ryan landed out of sight of the cell. His arms were stinging strangely after absorbing the pirate...  
  
Samus charged into the room blindly, and quickly released Milly from her cell. Lucky for Samus, the pirates had carved out the tunnels in the caves so the Omega pirates could move freely, thus allowing her to Speed boost freely. This did, however, detract her attention from her immediate surroundings.  
  
"Are you all right?" Samus said, helping Milly out of her cell.  
  
"Yes, I'm just a little shaken up is all. Where's Ryan?"  
  
Samus heard the heavy breathing before Milly, and almost instantly recognized it from Ryan's mutation on DC-834. She quickly turned Milly around, and almost shoved her back into the cell.  
  
"You should stay here for a second Milly. Just wait until I come back, OK? Ryan's gonna be fine."  
  
"What? Samus, what's going on? Where is Ryan? I have to thank him for taking out that stupid creature. It was him, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes. And that's the problem." With that, Samus grabbed Ryan and speed boosted out of the room, leaving Milly rather confused...  
  
"I really hope he's all right... He did come after me and all that, but I think I want him for more than that... HUH?" Milly heard a growing rumble, almost like an earth quake...  
  
------  
  
Cliff hanger. Yeah, I know I said I hate them, but I have no choice at this point. My batteries low, and I barely have time to update, so yeah. Get over it. I should have the end by tomorrow night(I hope.) Review please, cause next chapter is the end. 


	9. Mutation and Resurgence

Hey people. This is it!(I hope.) I don't own metroid. I only own Ryan, though if Nintendo wants to use him they have full permission.(doubtful) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Ryan felt pain. Not a pain that would kill him, he knew that much, but pain none the less. Air was rushing around him, howling in his ears. This speed could have only come from Samus's speed boosters. 'I guess absorbing that Omega pirate was a bad idea...' He thought.  
  
Samus suddenly stopped in a cargo storage area. She set Ryan down in the middle of the room, and gave him some breathing room. Ryan didn't look good. Sweat was rolling down is face like a waterfall, and his breathing was anything but steady.  
  
"Ryan! What the heck happened to you?"  
  
Ryan was struggling as it was, but he attempted to speak anyway. "Samus... I.. I drained the third Omega Pir-" He was interrupted by a long run of coughing, but it soon subsided. "Guess it wasn't a good idea for me to absorb that much Phazon..."  
  
"Yeah, it probably wasn't. Your changing again, aren't you."  
  
Ryan was about to speak, but he started to cough again. This time blood flowed from his mouth. He recovered though, and spoke one last time. "Yeah, and I don't think it's a good thing. I don't know if I can keep my sanity with this much Phazon in me... AAAHHHH!" Ryan's body began to swell, his screams of pain drowned out by the sound of pure energy shaking the mines. Suddenly, Ryan's world faded to black...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Milly knew Samus had told her to stay put, but she couldn't help wanting to see Ryan. 'Ryan... Why did you save me and run? Does this have something to do with being an experiment?' Milly could only guess at the cause of the earth quakes that now surrounded her. "Should I go to the surface? I would probably be safer there... But what about Samus and Ryan? If they get trapped..." That decided things for Milly. She ran for Samus and Ryan, but she had no idea where they were...  
  
------  
  
Samus couldn't believe her eyes. Moments before, one of her best friends had been in pain. Now, something evil had replaced him. Something... Demonic.  
  
"So... You are the one." Ryan spoke. His voice sounded the same, but Samus knew it wasn't Ryan speaking. Had the Phazon driven him insane? Samus didn't really care, she just knew Ryan was still in there, somewhere....  
  
"I don't know who you are, but get out. I want Ryan back, and I know your not him."  
  
The creature stood, and laughed at Samus. "Who's Ryan? He was never here. I have always been... here. I am now the owner, no longer a renter. He... Is gone!"  
  
"What? No. Ryan was never this weak. He would never let anything take over. Especially after he came this far." Samus readied her Ice beam, ready to take any measure to either incapacitate Ryan, or just plain out knock some sense into him.  
  
"Oh, you want to fight me? Amusing. I am more powerful than you will ever know." The creature extended it's wings, but they no longer resembled Ridleys orange and platinum wings. The platinum had turned to a silver- green, and the orange 'skin' had turned into the cold blue of Phazon. His short blond hair had changed. It had turned to black, and grown down past his knees. He had grown past his normal 5'-11", and now stood above 6 feet. His power suit stretched to match his build, but even the Chozo technology was reaching it's limits. His pistols had been 'absorbed' into his hands, and a set of rapier like blades had grown out from the back of his fists. "Well, I certainly can't leave a challenge sitting in the air. Guess I'll just have to kill you. Shall we begin?"  
  
"Sure thing freak. If I win, you get out of Ryan's body."  
  
"HA! You jest. You can't even dream of defeating me! I accept your terms. Have at you!" Ryan lunged at Samus, his claws set to ram into Samus's chest.  
  
Samus dodged this attack, and shot her Ice spreader in Ryan's face. Ryan absorbed the cold blast like it was nothing, and didn't even slow down. He turned toward Samus and unleashed a Wave beam at her stomach. Samus could feel her energy drop, and her visor was full of static for a few seconds. When she could see clearly again, Ryan was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey jerk! Get back here!"  
  
"But I am right here." Samus instantly knew she was in trouble. She could feel the heat building up on her back. A charged Plasma Beam shot erupted from both of Ryan's palms, impacting with full force against Samus's armor. Samus was sent rolling, and slammed into a rock wall.  
  
"Ah... Dang that freaking hurt." Samus noticed her energy meter had dropped from its normal 100% mark to just below 60%. "What? After only two hits? Good lord, he's worse than the Mother brain!"  
  
"That pathetic piece of jelly? Don't disgrace me by comparing my power to that slab of meat."  
  
Samus struggled to her feet. The impact had left her dazed and venerable, but now she was ready for combat. While on the floor, Samus had been charging her power beam, and now fired a Super missile at Ryan's face. Ryan tried to dodge, but his wing took the missile full on. It did nothing.  
  
"Whoa. That's not cool."  
  
Ryan grinned and flapped his wings, forcing himself into the air. His hands began to glow, filling with a Plasma Beam and Power Beam charge shot. "It's over Samus. Four more charge shot's and your finished. If you could use a charged OMNI beam shot. Then you could kill me! But I don't think you would want to kill Ryan, now would you?"  
  
"Stupid demon..." Samus said. Ryan grinned, then released the charge shots on her. She tried to speed boost out of the way, but the shots still found their mark. Samus found herself in the wall again. 'Dang it! There is no way I can beat this thing! Wait...' Samus had an idea.  
  
Ryan was laughing his head off at the sight of the almighty Hunter falling before him. He suddenly felt another presence... Something, different. Something that had been important to Ryan... "Milly."  
  
The girl was hiding behind a stack of crates. She had seen Samus get attacked by the creature, but she somehow knew it was Ryan. Ryan was inside that body... Milly mustered all the bravery she had in her, and ran out into the open.  
  
"RYAN! Please! Stop this!" Tears were rolling down her eye's, and it seemed to affect Ryan. "Please, come back to me... I don't want you to leave me here with this Thing you've become!"  
  
That struck the creature deeply. "I.. No! I won't go back! This is me now! Milly! I can almost see you! WHAT? HOW ARE YOU TALKING? My energy far surpasses you will!"  
  
Samus was getting confused. "OK. That's really weird." While Ryan was bickering with himself, Samus powered up her speed boosters and Super jumped into Ryan's mid-section. The two crashed into a power conduit, frying both Ryan and Samus. After a good second of being attached to the conduit, Ryan and Samus fell to the ground.  
  
Moments passed, then Samus stirred. She slowly climbed to her feet. The pain was reeking havoc with her movements. Somehow, the power conduit had charged her suit up to 50% power.  
  
"Guess I'm just lucky..."  
  
Ryan began to move as well. He silently cursed fate, and stood to oppose Samus again. "Heh. Lucky move Samus. But that's the last move you'll ever make." Ryan jumped on Samus, and shoved his claw into her abdomen. She let out a muffled scream of pain as the claws dug into her flesh. Ryan however, was not strong enough to continue his attack, and fell of Samus's shoulders. Samus could hardly breath anymore. Her anger was swelling, and she switched her beam to OMNI. The signature splitting of the cannon completed in seconds, and Samus held it almost point blank to Ryan's chest.  
  
"WAIT!" Milly ran into the middle of the battle field, and grabbed Samus's arm cannon. "Don't kill him! Please!" She was still crying. Samus saw this, and backed away from Ryan's body.  
  
Ryan coughed suddenly. "We're still alive, you know..." The creature grinned again. "AND I WON'T DIE THAT EASILY!" He stood, but suddenly disappeared from view. Samus instinctively knew what he was doing.  
  
"He's going after Spike."  
  
"What?" Milly asked. "Is he going to hurt Spike? And what..."  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that his body absorbed the DNA of every creature he drains."  
  
"Oh... So that's what he meant..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Two days had passed. Samus was once again entering the atmosphere of DC-834, but this time had Milly as company instead of Ryan. Samus had wanted Milly to stay behind, but Milly was coming, weather Samus liked it or not.  
  
"OK Milly, once we get down there, you have to stay close to me." Samus said. The two day trip had gone by quickly, and Samus's wound hadn't closed fully. She knew what was riding on this venture, but didn't really care at the moment. She just wanted Ryan back.  
  
"Sure thing, Miss Aran."  
  
"...Milly? Don't ever call me Miss again. It's just Samus."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Adam brought the ship onto the Pirate docking platforms for Samus, and ran down the mission briefing.  
  
"OK Lady, my scans show two tremendous energy sources inside the Pirate base. One appears to be moving toward the other. It's probably Ryan. You currently have only two weapons that can harm Ryan in his current form. Your Super Jump move can knock the wind out of him, however your OMNI beam would do more damage. A charge shot will kill him, but I think he can withstand at least one hit from it. Move as quickly as you can, because if Ryan absorbs Spike's energy, even the OMNI beam might not be able to harm him. Confirm mission objective?"  
  
"No Adam, I think we got all of that. Let's go Milly."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Ryan was standing before Spike's lair. The Metroids had not recognized him, so he had killed some of them. Inside Ryan's brain, the Phazon warred with the original personality. The Phazon still held it's iron grip however. "Hehehe... muwaHAHAHA!! You can't stop me... Not now!"  
  
"I might not, but Samus still can!"  
  
"That pathetic WOMAN? Shut your mouth. You don't even know your own strength now! Think about it, if we stop this pointless bickering, then we can become even stronger!"  
  
"NO! This is my body! Not the body of some animal! You can't control me like you did the Chozo! I'm stronger than this! I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!"  
  
"You have no say in the matter. Now be quiet and let me absorb more of myself! I shall free your friend Spike! Would you like that?"  
  
"You won't free him! Your going to kill him! GO AWAY!"  
  
"Never. My body! THIS IS MY BODY!"  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! I WON'T! God.. Help me!"  
  
Samus could hear Ryan screaming at himself. Soon, she was right behind the creature.  
  
"Nice to see you again Ryan."  
  
Ryan whirled around, and immediately fired several power beam shots at her. Samus Spaced jumped out of harms way, switched to her OMNI Beam and fired a single shot at Ryan. He took the shot right in his chest, causing him to stumble backward. Milly screamed. Samus gasped. Ryan fell into spikes liar, head first. His wing's trailed behind him, sliding down the slick, slime covered surface. His unconscious form fell at Spike's massive feet.  
  
"Ryan..." Milly whispered. She broke down crying, thinking that he was dead.  
  
"I'm going after him. You stay here."  
  
"But... Isn't he..."  
  
"No. There's no way he's dead." With that, Samus jumped into the pit.  
  
------authors note------  
  
Yeah, this part kinda came from Prime. So sue me.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Samus landed hard in the pit. Ryan was right before Spikes MASSIVE body. Spike was looking at Ryan, trying to decided if she knew him or not.  
  
"Spike! That's Ryan! You know him!" Samus was almost pleading with Spike. Spike, however, didn't know him. Spike didn't like him, either. Spike clamped onto Ryan's limp body and started to drain his energy. "SPIKE! STOP!" Samus lifted her arm cannon, preparing to fire her beam. She was suddenly struck by what her actions would do. If she fired, she would kill Ryan's best friend in the whole world. If she didn't fire, Ryan might die... "What... What should I do?"  
  
As if answering Samus, Spike stopped draining Ryan's energy. Something had changed as Ryan fell from the Metroid's mouth...  
  
--------------  
  
"According to our scans, the Phazon element was almost completely drained from his systems. His weapons are free, and all technological elements have been removed from his system. On a bonus note, most of the mutations caused by the Phazon element have been reversed. The only change remaining is the wing color."  
  
"That's good news doctor. Spike should be glad to hear that."  
  
Ryan woke up with a splitting head ache. He could barely make out that two forms were standing over him. "Where... Where am I?" His body had changed back to it's normal form, no longer the demonic beast the Phazon had created.  
  
"Your home, kid."  
  
It was Samus.  
  
"Samus! Wha? How did you beat the beast? What happened?"  
  
"That can wait kid. Someone other than me and the Doctor here want's to see you. Someone else who cares about you."  
  
"Who...?" Ryan could distinctly hear a door opening. He suddenly felt something damp hit his face. A tear. "Mil... Milly?"  
  
"RYAN!" *glomp!* Ryan screamed in pain as Milly hugged him. He didn't really care about the pain, but he couldn't control his screaming. "Ryan! You finally came back! I..."  
  
"Milly. I wouldn't break a promise. When we were together that night, I promised to come back, don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course silly. Uh... Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Sure, if you can get off me. It really hurts, you know?"  
  
"Oh!" Milly blushed furiously as she moved off of Ryan's chest. "Hey Ryan, Samus told me about the whole 'wing' thing. I actually think its kind of cool!"  
  
"HUH? You mean you don't think I'm a freak?"  
  
"Hey, in a world where girls can have tails and ears, I don't see why I can't date a Dragon!" She smiled brightly, and gripped Ryan's hand. Ryan laughed through the pain in his chest.  
  
--------------  
  
Samus stared at DC-834. The planet was now home to the Metroid race. Spike had established herself as the very first queen, and made sure that the other Metroids would only attack the creatures of the planet. Samus was glad for everyone involved in the incident. Everyone had a happy ending. Ryan had Milly, Milly had Ryan, Spike and the Metroids had a homeworld again, and Samus had a huge reward for beating back the Space Pirates AGAIN. Samus didn't really like the idea of having a partner, but she thought she could live with Ryan working with her. "I wonder what the universe holds next for me..." she mused. 'And Ryan for that matter...' Samus sweat dropped, thinking of herself being a 'Grand parent'.  
  
THE END...?  
  
--------------*omake*  
  
Greg was walking down the halls of his new post. For actually surviving an encounter with Samus, he had been promoted to lieutenant. This didn't satisfy him, however. HE WANTED SAMUS! Suddenly, as if his prayers had been answered, he found Samus staring out at space. He froze, got a bloody nose, then fell over from the blood loss.  
  
------  
  
So? What now? I've completed my first story. I think I'll go and have a root beer. Need.... Sleep....  
  
(PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!!! also tell me if you people want a sequel...{[ possibly just for palidin2007's sake. ^_^ ]}) 


End file.
